


Alone Together

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock make time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Art by: Elfqueen55

Alone, side by side.

No one around but them.

All troubles put behind.

To pursue at a much later date.

This is their time.

To caress soft skin.

To touch the lips of your love.

To gaze in the eyes of your mate.

And to melt in the ambiance.

Alone, together for awhile.


End file.
